1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology field of a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a connection structure of a printed circuit board and a connection method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing electronic products, such as a television, a digital camera, a mobile phone and so on, mostly adopt a printed circuit board (PCB). Under the condition of one product having multiple PCBs, the multiple PCBs may need to be connected together.
In the prior art, a universal connection mode between the PCBs is disposing an edge board connector on each PCB, and then employing an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable), an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), a Cable and so on to realize the connection between the PCBs.
The existing connection mode between the PCBs also has an issue of high cost in addition to the operation being complex. Particularly under the condition of needing a simple circuit design, for example, in a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a connection between printed circuit boards of a light emitting diode light-bar (LED light-bar) usually only needs to satisfy the linking between the PCBs and the normal circuit conduction. Though the circuit of the PCB is not very complex, all the connections through the FFC, the FPC or the Cable can result in the problem of the cost being over high.
Hence, it is needed to provide a connection structure of a printed circuit board and a connection method thereof to solve the above problem.